Diaries of Kerkopoes
Diaries of Kerkopoes is a diary written by Izanagi Phoenix, a former inhabitant of Kerkopoes, about her life in Kerkopoes. It became an immediate bestseller and many authors wrote their own diaries about their lives in the different places in Nabonidus. Diary Sections There are three sections of the diary since the packages of scrolls are too numerous to bind. So, the book was divided into three seperate parts. Part One The events in this part of the diary: *Izanagi sees a pretty necklace on a tourist's neck. Since she liked the necklace so much, she tries to track her down...and eventually buys it from her after a cat-and-mouse-like hunt. *Izanagi accidentaly gets drunk in the Diety Pub on their new variety of wine. The story is told largely from the pub owner's perspective. *Izanagi buys a black skirt from a the fair one day, but it turns out to be somebody elses. After a bloddy duel, the former owner of the dress agrees that Izanagi(the winner)could keep the skirt. *Izanagi accepts a dare from her friends and scales the rooftops of the highest building in Kerkopoes in her new black skirt. She scaled the rooftop, but she ripped the skirt. *Izanagi finds out that her father is not her real father. It ends with her changing her last name from de Troyes to Phoenix for her real father's honor, and running away. *Izanagi tries to enter the Giant Worm's lair while running away, but gets lost and almost starves to death until her father rescues her. *Izanagi takes care of her friend's cat while he goes to Chitipatis to join a hippie protest. *Izanagi tries her hand at farming because her friend's(his name is Lao) hippie protest was prolonged. *Izanagi discovers an injured mage on the ground in the forest near the village, and nurses him to life...only to find out that he is a wanted criminal. In the end, Izanagi kills him by drowning him in a river in the forest. *Izanagi nurses a duck back to life after finding it nearly dead in the forest after killing the mage. *Izanagi, returning from a vacation, meets a bandit. The bandit takes her hostage. The story ends with her escape, her reunion with her parents and the public execution of the bandit. *Izanagi needs a tiara for the upcoming ball. However, all the shops are closed. So, she is forced to try her hand at making crowns. *The longest chapter in the Diaries of Kerkopoes. It talks about Izanagi at the Party Hall attending her friend's ball. She ends up winning a sword. *Izanagi goes to the MagGiant chapel to try out worshipping the Magnificent Giant. However, she refuses to be a sacrafice and ends up causing a revolt. *Izanagi decides to take a short vacation on Jupiter and let the worshippers of the Magnificent Giant calm down before coming back to Kerkopoes. Part Two The events in this part of the diary: *Izanagi makes a fruit basket for her friends' picnic...little does she know it that the Apocalypse Massacres will strike Kerkopoes while she's gone. *Izanagi sneaks into Kerkopoes because the entrances were blocked by hippies. *Izanagi kills one of the city's invaders. *Izanagi kills an ice elemental mage after he kidnaps Lao. *Izanagi lights lanterns during a blackout in Kerkopoes. *Izanagi steals from the city militia. The story ends with her apology and their forgiveness. *Izanagi helps Lao plant a scarecrow to protect his crops as community service due to her attempted robbery of the city militia. *Izanagi meets a famous figure who has one day decided to visit Kerkopoes after finding for a light green gown to wear. *Izanagi helps her father hunt after his accidental trip. *Izanagi decides to take a vacation to another moon orbiting Jupiter to celebrate the end of her community service. She will go for free since her mother is the conductor of the spacecraft. *Izanagi(still on the other moon, Rara)visits its famous Insect Museum on the fateful day when the insects break free. The story ends with her survival and the survival of a bunch of people she met, and the arrival of a great army that obliterates all the insects. Part Three The events in this part of the diary... *Izanagi decides to pay a visit to the Great Rabbit worshippers wearing a dark blue outfit. However, the Great Rabbit worshippers were somehow offended by a symbol on the outfit. The story ends with Izanagi's escape from their tower. *Izanagi changes her name(it used to be Penates) into Izanagi since the Great Rabbit worshippers were hunting her down. *Izanagi helps her neighbor create necklaces for all the 150 worshippers she offended as a peace offering. The necklaces were accepted. *Izanagi plants a tree in her garden to remind her of the incident. She vows as long as the tree grows, she would never do anything reckless again. *Izanagi goes on a vacation because she wants to see the Faeries' annual ritual. *Izanagi dyes her ripped dress pink to fit the proper attire for the ritual of the faeries. *Izanagi was admitted into the Mining Guild after answering a riddle properly on one of the holidays. *Izanagi kills a thief who was trying to steal from the Mining Guild after a wild goose chase to the forest of Arba Ilu. *Izanagi rescues her friend, Aeneid, from a lunatic in the forest after returning from Arba Ilu. The story ends with Aeneid stabbing the lunatic with her high heels, killing him. *Izanagi learns how to summon memories from a tourist in Kerkopoes' East Bank during a daily errand. Popularity and Influence On the day the Diaries of Kerkopoes was released(December 12), 2000 books were sold in the first nine minutes. Residents of Kerkopoes, on the day of the release of the book, decided to do the things that Izanagi did in her diary. For a day, they all mimicked all the things possible in the novel(like climbing the rooftops of the tallest building in Kerkopoes, seeing the Faeries' annual ritual, etc.) The diary was so popular that Kerkopoes decided to have a party in the Party Hall on Izanagi's birthday. It ended up lssting for three days when travellers from abroad travelled all the way to Kerkopoes to also be apart of the party. Izanagi's fans were so crazy they, on the day of the release of the Diaries of Kerkopoes, stormed her property. Luckily, the KerKnights were present and the mob was controlled. The next day, Izanagi's house's perimeters was patrolled constantly by KerKnights. Tourism in Kerkopoes increased by 196 people a day the month when diary came out. Category:Nabonidus